Gethsemane
by Beyond'sXBloodyXLawliet
Summary: Lelouch can't believe Suzaku would do something like this and ruin everything. Full summary inside. SuzaLulu, SuzaOc for a little bit! like one chapter later on...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gethsemane

Summary: Lelouch thought that Suzaku was a trustworthy, perfect person and that Suzaku was the only worthy person to bestow his love upon until his darling Suzaku betrays him and turns him over to Britainnia. After years of being imprisoned Lelouch's disciple breaks him out of prison giving up her life in the process. Angry and filled with guilt and grief Lelouch tracks down his betrayer, his intentions to kill the traitor of the Japan liberation until a new threat arises and Britainnia is replaced by a new ruthless empire. SuzaxLulu in this chapter and in later chapters just so you know!

Authoress Note: Another song based on Rise Against, man I love that band. Anyway my two week groundation is over (praise the Gods! Not really I'm Atheist). Anyway this song is sort of related to Jesus (Gethsemane being the place where Jesus was tortured) won't say more since my plot is at risk of exposure!

P.S.: Sorry if I get the whole Jesus thing wrong I'm not really religious at all. though I do go to church at my parents request. Fuck FF messed up my spacing. AGAIN!

"_Don't tell me I'm a coincidence."_

Lelouch wasn't one for walks, especially in gardens at night. Even when he could be tucking into a good book and drinking something warm to help him fall asleep. Still, he walked passed the rows of flowers. For a reason or another Suzaku had asked him to meet up at the Garden in the deserted courtyard. Olive trees dotted the yard along with the garden. The night was clear and the moon shown bright, the gust was soft and carressed Lelouch's clothes. He actually didn't mind it at all. The Garden was usually bustling during the day with noble couples and sight-seeing teenagers sitting on the stone benches chatting away while others examined the flowers, it was named Eden and it was the garden that Euphemia, Nunnally, and their mother had worked on together every night. It was nice to breathe the cold, crisp air and be around blotches of yellow, red, blue, and purple. He stopped at a particular flower, bright and big. The flower was the same hue of Lelouch's eyes, the same deep rich purple. He smiled with contentment, these flowers were his mother's favorites. He picked one and showed a rare sign of amusement, he was going to give Suzaku this flower, the last of it's kind in the garden. He felt a little guilty, but he wanted to show that his love was one of a kind, like the big flower. Sappy, but nice. Suzaku was one of a kind too, his bright dark green eyes were filled with happiness and love. He always stuck to his promises and his commitments, he always put others first even if it was harmful to himself. Lelouch rolled the flower's green stem between his fingers indulgently, ignoring the prickly feeling it gave him and the occasional drops of blood, though Lelouch didn't mind.

It seemed to be an eternity before Suzaku showed up, Lelouch had busied himself with examining the many flowers and laying on top of the slightly uncomfortable stone bench, his long legs daggling carelessly off the bench. Suzaku smiled but it seemed forced, although Lelouch hadn't noticed, he was to busy getting up and greeting his lover. After Suzaku had tensely hugged Lelouch and sat beside the raven haired boy he began to talk.

"So I take it studies are going well?" Suzaku timidly asked. Lelouch nodded. "Yes, very well thanks for asking...And I got this for you!" He rushed and thrusted the purple flower into Suzaku's face. Suzaku smiled in pain and took the flower into his hands and debated crushing it within his hands. Still, he held it delicately and didn't mind the needles. "Thank you, Lelouch." He stated simply. Lelouch frowned, Suzaku was normally energetic when they met, now he was acting strange.

"What's wrong Suzaku? You don't seem well, are you ill?" Lelouch asked cautiously. Suzaku forced another smile. "Long day Lelouch, Lloyd has been working me to the bone in the Lancelot." He said sheepishly. Lelouch smiled. "That damn Earl, doesn't he know that you get enough excersise already, with me?" Lelouch laughed, Suzaku ignored the comment and turned a pinkish color. "No, he doesn't Lelouch. You know I'm not as open as you are." He said. Lelouch scoffed. "The only people I have to tell are Rivalz and Milly, Nunnaly would be pleased of course." He stated. Suzaku let and easy smile onto his face. Suzaku clutched the purple flower none to gently. "Look Lelouch, I have something to," _do it you oaf, everything is riding upon this moment! Think of Euphy and the countless others that died because of him! _"Yes?" Lelouch prompted grinning innocently. Instead of an answer Suzaku just leaned forward and captured Lelouch in a knee weakening kiss. "Lelouch, I-I love you." Suzaku sighed. Lelouch smiled, his reply ready to jump of his tongue. "I-!"

"Get him!" Someone screamed and Lelouch was siezed from behind and thrown none to gently onto the hard grass. His arms were pinned and he could just barely breathe, he could just see, just a smidge of the figure that was Suzaku. "I-I hate you Suzaku!" He screamed in rage never had he seen or heard of such a cowardly act. Trustworthy Suzaku wouldn't do that, it was a miss understanding, it had to be! Suzaku did not return Lelouch's unwavering glare of pure hate and anger. The emotions in his purple eyes were way too many. Hate, hurt, betrayal, sorrow, and anger. Suzaku finally met his gaze with defiance that wavered when he saw his mixed emotions, he wondered if Lelouch could see the emotions he felt. The guilt and self-hate, what can of man was he to turn in his bestfriend and lover? He shook his head, Euphemia had suffered at this monster's hands, he would not, could not sway his ground no matter what. Even if Lelouch hated him forever and plagued him in his dreams. The sentries took Lelouch off the ground, his face covered in dirt and grass, Lelouch gazed over at Suzaku coldly and hatefully.

"How could you?" He hissed as he was taken away to the prison. "Our time together was special and you threw it all away!" Lelouch yelled back at him, recieving a hard blow to the face that he took in stride, still yelling obscene words of hate that ripped at Suzaku. Tomorrow he would have his talk with the murderer.

Lelouch had not felt this angry in ages, ever since his mother died and that was hard enough. Now, however, was breaking Lelouch down, cutting away at him. He still could not believe it, his Suzaku, sweet and gently Suzaku, had betrayed him. A kiss had betrayed him and his heart, it was seemingly perfect except Suzaku's put out attitude. That was a dead give away, but Lelouch knew he was to lax when it came to Suzaku, the ex-love of his life, now he was the hate that followed him where he went. Bearing this cross of hate and hurt. It would have been easier to throw it away, but Lelouch's heart denied his brain, his heart belonged to Suzaku and always will, his brain was strictly gaurded by Lelouch no matter what and dear old Suzaku wouldn't change that. Lelouch was finally thrown into the cold and dank cell, hating Suzaku even more with each passing minute. Hours felt like days when Lelouch finally fell into a comfortable darkness. Finally he sufaced to the land of the living and meet with a towering figure above him. The King.

* * *

><p>"You are charged with murdering several members of royalty, and hundreds of military. Anything to say?" The judge asked the stoic boy.<p>

"I did what I needed to do. You think you know my motives, well you can fuck yourself." He gaze moved to Suzaku in the crowd. "Every single one of you can fuck yourselves. When you are in a crowd is when your voices become so irritatingly loud. Do not pity me, for I am sane and I am alive. I do not need a traitors sorrow." He concluded looking at Suzaku through his dark sunglasses. The judge sighed.

"Stubborn, should have guessed. Therefore I sentence you to life in prison. We had high hopes for you, Britiannia." He sighed.

"It's Lamperouge." Lelouch said between clenched teeth. The judge waved it aside like an insult.  
>"Whoever you are, you won't see the sky in a very long time and the day you do see it, you'll be too dead to enjoy it." He said. Lelouch slumped down, his hands and feet binded. If anyone could see his eyes they would see the pure hate in them.<p>

Lelouch was hoisted up and dragged out of the court to the wooden wagon that would take him to the prison, they threw him in there none to gently and began to go at a snails pace. Lelouch banged his head on the wooden flooring and wished for unconsciousness as jeers and taunts were thrown at him. Even objects such as old shoes and rotten food was thrown, yet the japanese looked on in horror. It seemed like forever until the awful insults stopped along with the smelly wagon and Lelouch was hoisted up once again.  
>"Betraying little shit." One man huffed as he dragged Lelouch's skinny form to the entrance of the prison. The door opened and they hurtled Lelouch to the ground to wait to be branded and listed.<p>

"Maximum?" A snotty lady asked while smacking her gum like a cow on it's cud. Sickening.  
>The man nodded. "Yep, who knows what kinda tricks this traitor has up his sleeves." <em>No, I'm not the traitor. Suzaku is. <em>Lelouch thought bitterly._ After everything, he gave in to them! After I gave myself up to him many times and whispered my love to him he did this! He betrayed my love for status, for something as useless as a name for himself. How selfish. How un-Suzaku like. _Lelouch was picked up again and tossed into a chair. Before he knew anything or gained his wits a searing pain was felt at his wrist. He looked down and saw with a new wave of pain and anger, he saw the inked numbers and letters on his wrist.

**L.V.B.A18D599ZO**

A constant reminder of who he was. Lelouch Vi Britiannia, the forgotten prince, the disowned prince, the hated prince. It was a constant reminder that he was not Lelouch Lamperouge, the easy going, intelligent high-schooler whom fell in love with his bestfriend. He is Lelouch Vi Britainnia, the dark, equally intelligent, prince whom fell in love with his worst enemy and patheticly succumbed to temptation.

* * *

><p>Whew, glad I got that done! *happy dance* I believe this is my first CG Fanfic. Enjoy and does anyone know what the numbers and letters mean? I didn't just normally put them there ya know! Please Review and I hope many of you like this!<p>

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Thank you all who have reviewed you all have made me idioticly happy! Reviews not only make me happy but improve my writing and I dedicate this chapter and all the others to you people! Also to you all that Favorite this story and put it on your Alert list!

Disclaimer: I'm an FF writer so I must not own anything.

A/N: Green Forest, you've given me a lovely idea...

P.S.: Let me in on your views, do you think meanness goes farther than kindness in this world? I am firmly on Kindness because I am kind and proud to be it.

_"fight back the impulse turn my head and close my eyes  
>spending these nights awake and cold and paralyzed.."<em>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Lelouch was thrown onto the concrete floor once again of his familiar cell (maybe the cells all looked alike) and atleast wasn't restrained. He stared at the hole in the wall that seemed to taunt at him possible freedom of this hellhole but he made no move to survey his surroundings. Instead he curled into himself and stared at the plain wall until his eyes hurt. It wasn't long until the food hole opened and a piece of stale bread and cheese was thrown at Lelouch, hitting him hard enough to wind him. The hard bread hadn't landed far from him and he slowly stretched his arm to grasp the piece of bread, once he had it he banged it on the floor with a noticable clatter. Groaning quietly he ignored the slightly green cheese and threw the bread at the wall. He wasn't hungry anyway, his mind still swirled as he glanced down at his new tattoo. His brand. suddenly the door swung open and a familiar figure stood in the middle.<p>

"Sir, are you sure you should be in there? He could kill you!" A soldier asked, concerned.

"It is alright, if he tries anything I will alert you." Suzaku reassurred. The guard nodded and left, casting a look over his shoulder to Suzaku.

"Are you alright, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch turned his head in reply. "Why do you care?"  
>Suzaku sighed, knowing this was the ultimate outcome of his visit, still he pressed on.<p>

"They threw you pretty hard, so have you eaten?" No response.

"Er, well nevermind that... I'm sorry?" Evil Glare. "You should be."

"Okay, well then..." An awkward silence insued until the door was opened and a new prisoner was slammed into the ground. He had light brown hair and purple pinkish eyes, he looked up in faux fright, but Lelouch knew better. This kid was looking for a way out and fast. He surveyed Suzaku and Lelouch just for a moment and crawled within himself and started to rock back and forth, still Lelouch knew this as a lie.

"It seems I should go." Suzaku said and turned back. "You should." The boy agreed, his real self peeking out for a second. Suzaku turned around.

"What?" He asked as if he didn't hear.

"I just agreed with you Knight." The boy said and began to rock back and forth again. Suzaku soon left the two boys alone, Lelouch looked curiously to his new cellmate.

"What is your name?"  
>"Rolo."<p>

"Your last name?"  
>"That's all you need to know. Yours?" Rolo asked boredly. Lelouch didn't know how to react to Rolo, it was like he was just waiting for something or someone to break him out. Also, he was so young, why is he in a place like this?<p>

"Lelouch."

"Britainnia? Hmph."

"It's Lamperouge."  
>"Thought so..."<p>

"What does that mean?" Lelouch demanded. Rolo shrugged. Just _shrugged_. As if he didn't care that he shared a cell with exiled royalty.

"Nothing, it's just I would change my name too if I was related to..._That_." Despite himself Lelouch smiled at the youth.

"And what does 'that' mean?" He asked, tips of his lips threatening to smile again. Rolo shrugged again, uncaring if he alienated Lelouch. Besides, what could Lelouch do?

"I find them pompous, arrogant, and lack for better words, pricks." Rolo said.

"Is it because they put you in here?" Lelouch asked. Rolo shook his head.

"No," he drawled,"I use to work for them and knew first hand how finicky the royals can be."

"What did you do?"

"That's classified."

"..."

"Why the silence?" Rolo asked.

"You. Are. Unbelievable." Lelouch replied.

"Aren't you the one named Zero?"

"Correct."

"..."

"Aren't you going to ask questions or something?" Lelouch asked uneasy by the stare the youth aimed at him.

"No, I know enough about you already." He answered.

"Enough to say that you are unbelievable."

"Is that a compliment?" Lelouch asked.

"Since we are both unbelievable, I suppose it was." Rolo smiled now and it was like a disease, Lelouch found himself smiling as well.

.:TWO MONTHS:.

It had been exactly sixty days since Lelouch had last seen Suzaku and quite frankly his heart ached from the strain. Ever since Rolo came along, however, things seemed to have changed inside of Lelouch, he found the boy to be a great form of company on the lonliest of nights, especially Lelouch's and Suzaku's anniversary of the day they became friends. That had been extremely painful and he couldn't hide the tears from Rolo who looked away to give Lelouch some form of privacy, and Lelouch was grateful for that. No matter how much Rolo pushed at Lelouch's buttons and grated on his nerves at the end of the day they became friends once more. They were very close, like brothers in Lelouch's eyes.

"Rolo?" said youth looked up curiously.

"You don't have a last name do you?" Lelouch asked quietly. Looking down Rolo shook his head and despite himself, sniffed.

"I never knew my parents, so my name is just Rolo."

"Would you like to have my last name?"

"Britiannia? No way!" He said quickly. Lelouch just laughed.

"No, I meant Lamperouge. We can be brothers, since we are both bastards, aren't we?" Lelouch said, smiling. Rolo smiled.

"Sure! I like the name Lamperouge too! It sounds really french-like!" Rolo agreed. Lelouch stuck out his hand closest to his heart.

"Brothers?" He asked.

"Brothers!" Rolo agreed happily.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SOOOO SOORRYY! It's so short it irks me but I thought it would be a great stopping place! I admit I didn't think of putting Rolo in my story until like a day ago... I fell in love with Rolo and I cried so hard when he died. I'm pathetic. Anyway I cried even more when I found out his voice actor is like 42 years old. T.T<br>P.S. Has anyone heard of Bad Religion?


End file.
